


Waking Up With You

by LostMyWit



Series: Arijon short fics [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyWit/pseuds/LostMyWit
Summary: “Is it is run away across the Narrow Sea to live in a manse in the Free Cities and make love to me for the rest of our days?”In which they do just that.





	Waking Up With You

Arianne never got tired of waking up next to him. The warmth that came off him, the quiet, steady rhythm of his breathing, the way he always smiled like a fool whenever he opened his eyes and she was the first thing he got to see that day.

Every morning, the sun came through the widows and woke her first, and him right after, illuminating the room and its silk sheets and feather pillows and the bare bodies of its occupants.

“Good morning, my love,” she whispered, running her hand through his hair. “Any dreams?”

He took her hand in his and kissed it. “They just came true.”

He leaned in to kiss her, running his hands down her body, sliding down her skin, smooth as the silk that covered them. She kissed him back, pulling him in.

Jon moved from her lips, nibbling her ear and kissing her neck. He sucked at her pulse and Arianne sighed in pleasure.

“Do you want to tell me what your dream was?” She asked breathlessly. “Do you want to show me?”

“Of course, my princess,” Jon whispered against her skin. “I would like nothing better.”

He began to move down her neck to her breast, starting the the valley between them. As he took one of her nipples in her mouth, his hand slipped past her belly to between her thighs and he cupped her mound.

Arianne moaned and grabbed at Jon’s hair, encouraging him.

Jon brushed his teeth against Arianne’s nipple as he entered her sex. He was gentle, but it was torturous, the way he moved so slowly and surely within her, playing her like a harp. But soon he was picking up his pace, and adding another finger.

When Arianne felt her peak nearing, she pushed Jon away, and turned him on his side. He sat up, facing her as she lowered herself onto him. His hand held her face gently, guiding her gaze towards him, letting her see the reverence in his eyes.

Arianne leaned her head in, and began peppering kisses along his jawline and she moved her hips in tune with his. The heat pooling in her belly became hotter, their pace quickening as they neared the edge.

When Arianne felt it coming, she pulled away just far enough to see him again, locking gaze with him as she came around him. She gasped as she felt him throb and release inside of her.

They collapsed on one another, tangled in the sheets. They laid there for a time, in each other’s warmth, her resting her head in his chest as he breathed in the smell of her hair.

 _This_ , Arianne decided, _is how I want to wake up every day for the rest of my life_.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, I’m actually adding to the short fic series! 
> 
> A little one shot I thought up back when I was writing the Queen’s Sword, based on the dialogue in the summery. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, more to come!


End file.
